


Testament

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [38]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Beyond the darkened figure of his friend and mentor, the first signs of a new day disturb the night sky.





	Testament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/gifts).



The blood on Casey's skin is still glistening wet when Zeke nudges his shoulder gently. Casey looks up and sees but a red glow in the shadows, yet beyond the darkened figure of his friend and mentor, the first signs of a new day disturb the night sky.

“Time to go. Now.”

Casey looks back to the body at his feet. The life that pulsed out of it covers the cobblestone alley like a testament to his failure.

“It's okay,” Zeke says, but Casey doesn't believe him until he tilts his head up and kisses the blood from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> request: C/Z, murder (+ alleyway)
> 
> prompt: sunrise  
> challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
